Lost and Found : Aftermath
by Mitchi-chan
Summary: Buttercup is back again, now she is trying to figure out her relationship with Ace is and somehow along the way , someone admits his love for her.... ButtercupxAcexBrick I do not own PPG!


Lost and Found: Found but still lost

AN: Another revision. I have so many errors due to the fact that my WordPerfect is infected by a virus on my computer so the stuff I posted earlier was crap with so many errors, I mean I do re-read my story but I never seem to catch little grammar and spelling mistakes.

Buttercup felt groggy Monday morning as she walked up the front steps to Pokey Oaks High. She hasn't been attending school for three weeks and everything was still the same. The big rusty and heavy dark green doors were still there opening up to the plain, boring also gray hallways of the school. Buttercup walked down the familiar hallways going to her locker. The hallways were empty due to the fact that fourth period was still going on, Buttercup didn't tell the Professor or her sisters that she was coming to school today but she felt that she had to at least to get her mind of Ace and the hot, steamy make out session they had yesterday....

They were at Ace's apartment coming from the carnival that a nearby town had. Buttercup carried a small miniature Hello Kitty doll dress in punk attire that Ace won for her at shooting basketballs. They also ride roller coasters, the Ferris wheel, the scrambler, the swings, and Buttercup's personal favorite, the boat ride of love. Too bad Ace stops her for going too far into the kiss they shared. Buttercup was a little fussy after that but Ace treated her with carnival food like Hamburgers, curly fries, kettle popcorn, cotton candy, slushies, and Ice cream. Good thing Buttercup just burns all the calories because she was falling back into her old habit of doing push ups and crunches when she wakes up at five in the morning. Ace was humming a recent Linkin Park song as they walk down the hallway, side by side, to his apartment. Ace then stop at the room number 27 and fish around his jeans for his keys. Buttercup looked at Ace, he was wearing dark stone wash jeans that were a little tight on him which cause Buttercup's eyes to be set on his butt, he had on his black leather jacket under that he had on a black tank top, and he was wearing his same black cowboy boots. Buttercup quickly look at herself, she was wearing a tub top that hugs her chest and make her b-cups into a c-cups, a light plain black sweat jacket that hung loosely on her body causing the sleeves to slip showing her expose left shoulder, she had on tight skinny dark jeans on, and she was wearing her favorite green and black converse. Buttercup thinks she looks sexy and irresistible, she finger comb her hair as Ace finally found his keys and open the door. Once inside Ace flick on the light switch and Buttercup step inside hugging her doll as she got a good look at Ace's apartment, it was small but it had a nice warm 'home' feeling to it.

"Make yourself comfortable, okay, Buttercup?" Ace said as he removes his shades, he had onyx eyes. He also removed his jacket and Buttercup caught a glimpse of his muscular arms before she found the couch. Buttercup sat on the couch, it wasn't too soft or too hard it was just right. The couch was a long black leather couch, it was showing age with rips but Buttercup didn't mind. The living room was a little dirty then Buttercup pictured, there was discarded car magazines, beer cans, newspaper articles, and this was all on the little table in front of her. There was a small TV. in front of the table that Ace just walks past to go inside the kitchenette. Buttercup saw a DVD player, a play station three, an Xbox 360, tons of PS3 and Xbox games, and movies( a little mixture of regular movies and adult movies). Buttercup wrinkled her nose in disgust when she can see that Ace was still the same old Ace, Buttercup put her doll next to her as she cross her arms and laid back.

"Want a beer, Buttercup?" Ace called out from the kitchenette." I don't if you drink alcohol,"

"You got a Pepsi in there?" Buttercup said as she lifted her self off the couch tugged of her sweat jacket and sat back down. The room was a little dark except for the light from the doorway. Ace enters the living room with a can of Bud light for him and a Pepsi for Buttercup. Ace handed the Pepsi to her trying to ignore the cleavage Buttercup was showing, Ace then pop open his can and took a long sip of his beer and sat down next to Buttercup. Buttercup opens hers and took a light sip enjoying the strong taste of the pop.

"So, you smoke but don't drink?" Ace said as he grabs the remote from underneath the couch cushion.

"Yeah and, what of it?" Buttercup said her eyes glued to the TV. that was now on, a picture of SpongeBob was shown as he flipping patties and singing, this was Buttercup's least favorite episode. "Mitch kind of got me in the habit of smoking, now that I'm trying to quite after two years, I can't seem to go on with a day without smoking one,"

"I hear ya," Ace said as he quickly turns the channel to spike TV. The 1000 ways to die was on and Ace put the remote down, he loved this show right next to Man answers also those infomercials on Girls Gone Wild. "Do you mind? It's kind of my favorite show,"

"No, I don't mind," Buttercup said as she took a quick glance at Ace. He was so masculine that Buttercup wanted to rip that damn tank top off and rub her hands through his chest and arms but she contains herself. The episode begins with death no. 502 called Gas Hole, it was about a biker and escaped convict tried mixing his motorcycle fuel with his alcohol because the gas contains ethanol. But when he drinks it, he puked it up into the fire causing him to burst into flames and die. Ace muttered, "What an idiot," and Buttercup corrected him by saying" What an 'Gas-hole',". Then the next one came on showing a young, shy Japanese couple that was married for seven years. The were having some difficulties in having sex because every time the tried to do it, they are also panting at the end of their beds. Ace and Buttercup shared a chuckled as they continue to watch it. Then one day after a drink of plum wine, they tried once more and they succeeded but their hearts couldn't take it so when they had their orgasms they both died of a heart attack. Buttercup stared at the TV. Getting teary eyed, she look down at her lap while the show went to commercial. Ace then got up to get himself another can of beer. He caught Buttercup out of the corner of his eye and asked, " Buttercup, are you okay?"

"What a beautiful way to die," Buttercup whispered. "I wish we could have died like that then maybe, maybe..."

Ace put down his empty can of beer and sat back down on the couch, pulling Buttercup close to him and stroking her hair back. Buttercup let Ace touch her again even though she didn't wanted him to hold her like this. Buttercup mind went fuzzy when the smell of Ace overcomes her, the smell of pine tree soap and old spice. Buttercup eyes were watery from the smell also from what she said.

"Why would say such a thing, Buttercup?" Ace said still stroking her hair, he felt hot tears on his shirt from Buttercup.

"Idontknow" Buttercup mumbles as she wiped her tears on Ace's chest.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Buttercup?" Ace said lifting up Buttercup's chin so that they were nose to nose. "Anything at all?"

Buttercup didn't need to say anything as she kissed Ace on the lips, it was quick as she pulled back looking him in the eyes. Ace wasn't blushing but Buttercup was, only a little bit since she not used to kissing Ace an older man.

"Kiss me?" she whisper coming closer to Ace. Ace wanted to pull back but he couldn't he met her halfway. "Kiss me, Ace."

Buttercup kissed Ace, her hands planted on his chest and his on her waist. This time Buttercup tongue were on Ace's lips trying to open them, he let her. Buttercup's tongue explore his mouth and she began to suck on his tongue for a while. They broke contact to catch their breath. Then Buttercup tugged at his tank top.

"Let's get rid of this shall we?" she said as she pulled on the end of his tank top pulling it up. Ace hands suddenly grabbed her's as she got the tank top halfway up revealing his four pack abs.

"Buttercup, I can't your-" Ace started to say but Buttercup shut him up by kissing him.

"Please, Ace?" she panted, letting her left hand stroking his abs ever so lightly causing Ace's muscles to tighten up and making him shiver. "I promise I won't go to far, okay?"

Buttercup then tugged the shirt up and Ace helped her by lifting up his arms, removing the tank top. Buttercup stared at the green colored chest. He was well endowed; he must have did some kind of work out to get so buffed so quick. Buttercup stared in awe as she put her petite hands on his chest and let them explore. Ace couldn't erase the stupid smile on his face as Buttercup moved her hands up and down his chest. He grab her hand and kissed it, "Like what you see?" Buttercup just nodded as she looks at him. Buttercup put her legs over Ace's as she was now sitting on his lap facing him. Buttercup tugged at her tube top, Ace help her by tugging it all the way down to her hips exposing her black, lacey, strapless bra. Ace stared at Buttercup's chest he wanted to touch them but he kept his hands where they should be, on Buttercup's waist. Buttercup leaned in and continuing their make out session letting Ace explore her mouth while she massage Ace's chest. Buttercup broke the kiss and planted a kiss on his neck, then kissing lower till she got to his chest. Ace groaned which make Buttercup smile; she went back to Ace's mouth and kissed him. "Am I pleasing you, Ace?" she asked giving a sly smile as she know that she was in control.

"Your all right," He gasped as he rubbed her back occasionally tracing her bra strap, he wanted so badly to unclasp.

"Well, guess I have to tried harder," Buttercup said as she went back to Ace's chest and kiss his nipple causing electric charges in his chest.

"Uh, Buttercup, no teasing," Ace groaned. Buttercup sucked on his nipple earning another groan from Ace. Then she gave the same treatment to the other one. Ace's vision was blurry when Buttercup finished. She sat up straight and looking at him smiling ever so slyly. Buttercup can feel him 'down there' and it was turning her on but she remembers what Ace said about her being a minor and all. Ace then surprised Buttercup by attacking her neck in kisses, Buttercup squealed and groaned as Ace's experience mouth and tongue left love bites all over her neck. Ace paused at her chest and moves his hand up to her bra strap.

"Now, it's my turn to please you," he panted as he snap Buttercup's bra strap. Then a Lady Gaga song stared blasting out of nowhere. Buttercup got off of Ace as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?" she answered unaware that Ace was confused, frustrated, and went from hard to soft. "Again? Why can't Princess do it? How about Bell? Fine, leader girl, I be there in twenty, bye,"

Buttercup pulled her tank top up, grabbed her jacket, and her plushie. "Wait a minute!" Ace shouted getting up and stand in front of the door. "Where the hell do you think your going? You can't just leave! I didn't-" Buttercup put her lips on his in a short quick kiss.

"Sorry, you was about to cross that line when you snapped my bra strapped," Buttercup smirked as she slip on her jacket and zipped it all the way up. "I'm still a minor so even if Blossom wouldn't have call, I would have stop you anyways,"

Buttercup walks around Ace to the front door. "That's not fair," Ace pouted like a five year old as he watched Buttercup open the door.

"Life's not fair Ace," Buttercup said as she opened the door. "Life's is a bitch and full of disappointments, get used to it,"

"Can I call you, later?" Ace said coming towards the door as Buttercup step out. "Maybe we can pick off were we just left off?"

"Hmmm, let me think about that," Buttercup said in fake enthusiasm as she put her right index finger on her pink lips. "Uh, no,"

"What!? Why not?!" Ace shouted angrily.

"Because I'm a minor and you can go away for five years or more for what we was about to do on that couch of yours," Buttercup pointed out making Ace's cheeks go to red to pink as he remember his own words. Buttercup gave him one final kiss. "I'll call you later, all right?"

Buttercup then flew off in great speed leaving a light green streak behind her. Ace stared off after her as he closed the door.

Now, Buttercup is walking the hallways on Monday morning still replaying yesterday's events in her head. She couldn't help it; she can't get her mind off of Ace. Last night, she didn't cry, she dreams all night about Ace. Buttercup came to her locker and opened it. Her locker was a mess, full of paper's that are graded with either C pluses or C minuses. Various candy wrappers and monster energy drink cans, also random pictures of her and Mitch from their childhood and up. Buttercup stared at one in particular, the one that they took two days before he died. Mitch has his arms around Buttercup while Buttercup wrap her's around Brick. Buttercup and Mitch spotted Brick at the library while they were suppose to be studying for their midterms but instead they surf the internet and subscribe the library to porono sites. Buttercup had a blast , Mitch was acting stupid, and Brick was being an hard ass but all in all, she consider that day to be the best day ever.

"Buttercup?" said a familiar voice. Buttercup turned around and sees Brick walking down the hallway. He was wearing his RRB outfit which was a one suit that was decorated in black and red. He had his long orange hair in a pony tail and his red eyes seem more redder and tired then usual. The last time she saw Brick was when he was trying to unburied his barely alive brother, Boomer, from a pile of rubbish. Buttercup tugged on her ' I save the day before bedtime and all I got was this stupid t-shirt' shirt over her jean shorts. Buttercup had on her fishnet gloves with one green bracelet on her right wrist; she also wore her knee high combat boots with spikes on it. Buttercup always felt uncomfortable when she's around Brick sometimes it's her appearance others how she is. People describe her to be Pink's missing twin; Buttercup took that as a compliment. But to people like Brick who's more like a smart hot nerd tend to avoid and/or ignore Buttercup's kind.

"Brick," Buttercup nodded as she gently close her locker door. Not wanting Brick to see the pictures of Mitch in them. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said in his stern voice, Buttercup swear every time she listen to him talk it's a mixture of a Teacher and Rock star voice which drives the girls insane. "How about you? I haven't seen you in weeks? Are you okay?"

Brick took a few steps towards Buttercup. Buttercup back up into her locker, she never wanted to get too close to Brick either, it's not that she doesn't like him it's because well, she's shy around him. Brick stared at Buttercup waiting for her answer.

"I'm better to say at least," Buttercup sighed avoiding eye contact. "I just came here to get some homework for the rest of the week and go home, why are you here?"

"Same thing," Brick answered as he cross his arms. His eyes were tired but still had some fire to it that people mostly avoided. "But I was going back to the hospital afterwards to check on Boomer,"

"He's still in the hospital?" Buttercup asked. "What about Butch?"

"They released him five days ago," Brick said closing his eyes. "He's still suspended after what he did even though it wasn't his fault but he was the only one out of the four of us to speak up,"

Buttercup look down at her boots, she was sad again when she remember that the school was destroy and the RRB was to blame even after all these years, the people of Townsville still didn't trust them.

"Bastards," Brick said loudly that made Buttercup jump. Brick open his eyes slowly and stared at the green power puff. "I'm sure you don't want to pay Boomer a visit? He's talking now but only a few words at a time but he was constantly asking me and Butch about you, that he wanted to see you and talk,"

_Talk_? Buttercup thought in her head. Buttercup didn't want to go into the hospital, she made a promise that she'll never step foot again into that place after the Mayor's death but she did for Mitch even though he was gone now she has to do it for Boomer.

"Okay," Buttercup said as she adjusts her backpack. "I'll go with you,"

"Good," Brick said forming a tight smile. "Oh, and one more thing,"

"What?" Buttercup asked. Then Brick lifted up her chin and kisses her. Soft and gentle, then he pulled away. Buttercup was seeing stars after that kiss. "Why?"

"Remember this Buttercup, I have always care about you and I made a promise to Mitch that I will never let a bad thing ever happen to you again," Brick said, walking off. "I'll be waiting for you at the entrance,"

Buttercup was lost for words, _why did Brick kiss me? When did he promise Mitch? Why me? _

The End (?)

AN: Please review and vote, if you haven't already… Thanks a bunch!


End file.
